Spot
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Beast with No Name: Prehistory - 2005 Spot, or the Beast with No Name was born in Ancient Mesopotamia but migrated to Hell as a youngling demonspawn. He was a rather peculiar resident of Hell. Unlike the other demons, he had a heart of gold and was exiled to Earth by the King of Hell, Lucifer, for being "too nice for Hell". For centuries, humans misunderstood him, chased him, hurt him, and thus he became somewhat timid of them, reflexively becoming invisible to avoid them. He traveled the world many times over, but usually kept to the forests and isolated mountains, causing him to become more bestial and feral, but still gentle and kind. Spot: 2005 - 2013 One day, he awoke in Star City. It was an area he knew well, being fond of the Pacific Northwest's forest and climate, but he did not know how he came to be there or why he seemed unable to leave. Soon he found himself drawn to a home which he watched for days, hiding in the trees behind the house. There lived a boy and he knew the boy was the reason he was there. The boy eventually found the demon hiding in the shadows and gave him snacks. The demon liked the boy very much and he desired to be around him more. The demon felt more powerful around the boy and could maintain his invisibility almost indefinitely, allowing him to follow the boy everywhere he went. In time, the boy's influence helped the demon regain the sentience he had lost. He learned the boy's name was Stanley and he introduced himself as "S.N. Massachusetts", a name he had taken to honor the Native American tribe that were the last people to treat him kindly. But as Stanley could barely pronounce that name, the demon let the boy give him a new name and so he came to be called "Spot". Stanley's Monster: 2013 - Present Spot would eventually learn that it was Stanley's grandfather (also named Stanley) that had summoned Spot and bound him to the boy, through a fortunate accident caused by the elder Stanley's familial neglect. When Old Stanley kidnapped young Stanley, murdered his parents, and tried to take the young boy's body for his own so he could possess the demon he felt was rightfully his, Spot reached out to the many mages he had made acquaintances with in the past and rescued his dear friend... though the suffering of Stanley got the better of Spot for a moment, causing him to lose control, reveal his bestial nature, and swallow the old occultist whole. Caring for Stanley, Spot moved the two of them to Gotham where they came to settle into a new life with Zatanna Zatara and Stanley's many interesting cousins. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) I should clarify that Spot is not the Sasquatch of legend and he's certainly not the one that almost killed Daphne. Sightings of Spot have contributed to Bigfoot's legend, as well as those of the Yeti, Maricoxi, Mapinguari, Yeren, Saytoechin, Skunk Ape, Yowie, Fouke Monster, Batutut, and many other sapient primate-like cryptids. * (Submitted by Intrepid) He's been living in Gotham? Hmm... This may explain the strange spike in calls to the Gazette claiming sightings of Bigfoot... * (Submitted by Gremlin) Spot can not only go invisible, but his pink coat of fur appears to have some photo-reactive properties to it. When Spot stands still, he tends to be difficult to notice at a distance. When he's caked in mud with leaves and twigs tucked into his matted fur, standing still in the forest, he makes for a surprisingly convincing tree.Network Files: Spot Threat Assessment Resources * Bestial Demon Physiology ** Claws, Fangs & Tusks ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Strength & Resilience ** Immortality ** Intangibility ** Invisibility ** Size-Shifting ** Supernatural Senses ** Teleportation * Infernal Familiar ** Empathic Link to Stanley Dover ** Mystical Energy Reserve Weaknesses * Obedience to Stanley Dover * Vulnerability to Anti-Infernal Sorcery * Vulnerability to Eldritch & Supernal Energy * Vulnerability to Wrought Iron Trivia and Notes Trivia * He's friends with Ambrose Bierce. Notes * His looks are based on his appearance in Green Arrow: Quiver. * Ambrose Bierce and Nyx are nods to Stanley and His Monster Vol 2. Links and References * Appearances of Spot * Character Gallery: Spot Category:Characters Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Stanley & His Monster Members Category:Demon Category:Immortality Category:Teleportation Category:Pink Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Secret Identity Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Gothamite Category:Mystik U Members Category:Married Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychic Link Category:Constantine Family Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Hell Clan Category:Fur Category:27th Reality